The Wrong Color
by AnotherDeadBlonde
Summary: Married Gelphie. Based in Storybrooke. Not a crossover, only a few mentions of OUAT. Prompt: Glinda accidentally dyes her hair a color she hates and refuses to come out of the bathroom.


**A/N:** My friend Brittany gave me this prompt! I write as Elphaba for my Once Upon A Time roleplay site (w w w . thepriceofmagic . freeforums . net.) Not posting as a crossover because it only has a few mentions of OUAT.

This was written with Willemijn Verkaik in mind for Elphaba and Megan Hilty as Glinda, but imagine who you want.

* * *

"Glinda we're going to be late - again!" Elphaba quickly rushed upstairs, holding up the hem of her dress. For a few weeks now, the Thropps and Regina and Emma Swan-Mills all got together for a couples night; whether it be an outing to a fancy restaurant (where Regina always picked up the bill) or a night just slumming at the Mayoral Mansion playing poker, it was a night away from the kids just to drink and have some good fun.

"Uh ... Elphie, just go on to the party without me!" Her wife called out from the bathroom.

"Glin, it's a couples night. I can't exactly go alone." She chuckled, leaning against the doorframe. "I can text Regina and let her know we'll be a bit late."

"Elphaba, I'm serious, go on without me."

The witch stood up straight, hearing her wife's voice crack as she spoke. Something was wrong. "Glinda, what's up? Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine darling! I-I'm just not up for going out, that's all."

"That is such a such a lie."

"Elphaba Thropp!"

"What, it is!" Elphaba chuckled. "You look forward to this night every week, raving all day about it until we head out the door to go, and all of a sudden you just want to stay in? Something's up babe. You can tell me."

"... No."

"Glinda."

"NO."

"GLINDA."

"ELPHABA."

"GLINDA."

"YOU'RE GOING TO LAUGH."

"I AM NOT!" Elphaba groaned, covering her face with her hands in frustration. She hated these kinds of _fights._ "Just come out of the bathroom. I swear on my life, on Oz that I won't laugh."

A few beats of silence. A sigh broke it. Another few beats of silence, followed by a longer and deeper sigh, leading up to the door finally being opening. There stood Glinda in her bathrobe, pink but of course, with a towel wrapped around her head.

Elphaba merely blinked. "What?"

"What?" Glinda scoffed." THIS IS WHAT!" The woman ripped the towel off her head, revealing a full head of red hair. "I BOUGHT THE WRONG HAIR DYE."

Elphaba shook her head. "Trust me, I know what's like to come out with the wrong color."

"Elphaba!" Glinda hissed, unamused by her wife's humor.

The green witch laughed. "Baby, I know dying it the wrong color can suck, but you're still as beautiful as ever, whether blonde or red."

"I. LOOK. LIKE. MY. MOTHER." Glinda yelled again, tossing the towel in Elphaba's face before retreating back into the bathroom again.

Elphaba coughed slightly as the towel hit her face, hearing the click of the lock's door. "Right ..." She whispered to herself, remembering that her mother-in-law had the same fiery red locks. Anything that reminded Glinda of her mother was strictly off limits. "I'll text Regina and let her know we won't be coming."

* * *

A few hours later, Glinda still sat on the floor of the shower, so frustrated with herself. The entire time in truth, wondering where Elphaba was. A bit later, she heard a light knock at the door and the rustle of a bag, followed by retreating footsteps. The sorceress stood up from her spot, walking to the door; she unlocked it and opened it just enough to grab the bag. With a tearful smile on her face, she opened the bag bearing the drug store's logo and pulled out a box of her usual hair dye.

"I love you." She chuckled aloud tearfully.

"I love you more my sweet." She heard in reply from the other room.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Send me Gelphie prompts in the comments or via PM! Shiz, Storybrooke AU, etc etc. I'm up for almost anything, but if I can't write a prompt for whatever reason, I'll be sure to let you know.


End file.
